cafeworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Cookbook
The cookbook lists all the recipes for items you can create. 2 additional cookbooks are coming soon. The regular cookbook will be for levels 74 and below and will be known as Fundamentals. There will also be an Advanced Cookbook starting at Level 75 and a Specialty Cookbook starting at level 100. =Available Recipes= Highest profit per dish: Chinese Candy Box 11985 coins Highest profit per hour: Corned Beef 308.75 Highest profit per serving: Martian Brain Bake 14.96 Highest CP per dish: Tom Yum Goong 573 Highest CP per hour: Hotdog and Garlic Fries 84, Chicken Gyro and Fries 84, Bacon Cheeseburger 84 Values depending on time are hypothetical. It's counted with only the cooking time. To be right, it should be the complete preparing time, that is the time for: - choosing the dish to cook plus - preparing the dish (not on a superstove) plus - serving the dish plus - cleaning the stove That is about half a minute. That's not important for dishes with a long cooking time, but brings down the values of profit and CP with short cooking dishes. =Unavailable Recipes= Vampire Staked Steak Vampire Staked Steak was available for a few weeks prior to Halloween 2009 through November 12th. Super Sliders The Super Sliders were only available for 48 hours from 11/17/09 to 11/19/09. Gingerbread House The Gingerbread House was available through the Christmas season of '09. VIP Dinner The VIP Dinner was only available from 5-7 January 2010 and 30-31 March 2010 and April 29-May 3 2010. Sweet Seasonal Ham The Sweet Seasonal Ham was available from December to January 2010. Martian Brain Bake Martian Brain Bake was in the Alien Theme. Removed 4th March 2010. It was reintroduced with different stats on 1 April, 2010. Stardust Stew Stardust Stew was in the Alien Theme. Removed 4th March 2010. Valentine Cake Valentine Cake was in the Valentine Theme. Removed 4th March 2010. Giant Dino Egg Giant Dino Egg was in the Stone Age Theme. This was retired on March 31, 2010. Tom Yum Goong The Tom Yum Goong started in March 2010. It was available until April 18, 2010 Cost per CP (delete) This table column discusses the practice of creating, preparing, and then aborting a dish. It is known as cook'n'delete or power-leveling. This causes a speedy gain of CP at a high coin cost. If you choose to pay coins for CP, the menu item with the lowest Cost per CP will get you the most cost-efficient CP. Since items with a cooking time of 30m or less cannot be aborted, these items have a struckout rate: 11.67 Currently the cheapest option for this is the Caramel Apples at a rate of 7.50 coin per CP. However, while Caramel Apples are the cheapest, they are not the best use of your time per cost. The more useful statistic (not included in the chart) is the ratio of points per hour of deleting a dish to the cost per point of deleting a dish. The resulting number is somewhat arbitrary in that the unit (points squared per cost hour) doesn't tell us anything specifically, but the higher that number, the better the dish is for use of your time per cost. We can extrapolate through the laws of division (the higher the divisor and the lower the dividend, the higher the resulting quotient), that the highest resulting quotient is the best use of time, because we want the highest points per hour with the lowest cost per point. For example, assuming a 9 second cycle time (buy then delete using the super stove), you can delete 400 dishes in an hour. Deleting Caramel Apples at 12 points per delete yields 4800 points per hour at a cost of 7.5 coins per point. Dividing 4800 by 7.5 yields a quotient of 640. In comparison, deleting Rackasaurus Ribs at 51 points per delete yields 20,400 points per hour at a cost of 11.76 coins per point (the next cheapest cost per point after Caramel Apples). Dividing 20,400 by 11.76 yields a quotient of 1,734. So, for a 56.8% increase in cost, you gain a 170.9% increase in points. Sparing the rest of the tedious math, here are the best dishes to delete by level, based on cost and time effectiveness: As seen above, Rackasaurus Ribs are the most cost effective way to level quickly. Note, however, that Delicious Chocolate Cake is less cost effective, but gives 8,400 more points per hour. If you're willing to sacrifice cost effectiveness (versus Rackasaurus Ribs), you will level 41% faster. Another tip for exchanging coins for CP is to use the Super Stove. Even if you only have one Super Stove , the speed at which you can prep and delete recipes is approximately 4x normal Stoves. An effective strategy is to burn off excess coins using only your Super Stove while your other Stoves work on the actual Recipes you are preparing. This strategy gives you a good balance between converting excess coins to CP while still earning coins on most of your Stoves. See also Advanced Cookbook Specialty Cookbook *Guides - Zynga Community Forums *Profit Table and Exp - Zynga Community Forums *Cafe World Profit and Exp (Google docs) *Cafe World Profit List (Google docs) *Cafe World - Profit and Experience (Google docs) <- This link is dead *Café World Information (Google docs) <- This link is dead *Cafe World (Google docs) <- This link is not public. Category:Food Category:Cookbook